ekdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Kitsunemaru
Kitsunemaru (狐丸 Kitsunemaru) is a young samurai from the Warring States Period who was frozen for decades before surfacing in Danville on the present day. She is a main character in the series Sunny's Heroic Misadventures. Aside from her minor appearance, she appears in crossover movies of the Cyborg Academy Series before returning as a main character in the Heroes' Ideal Series. Early Life When her parents are assasinated by assasin ninja, she lives under the lord Kendoshimasuke. At the lord's home, she displayed her use of bamboo sticks as samurai swords. Kendoshimasuke offers to train her to be a samurai, which she accepts. During the course of training, the lord told her about a samurai who fights by using three swords. At one point, she recieve a scar. When a demon invades the whole town, it attempts to kill Kitsune before Kendoshimasuke used himself as a shield to protect her from the demon's attack, at the cost of his own life. Before dying, the lord told Kitsune his last words: "Never forget the true spirit of a samurai". Grieved over her lord's death, Kitsune attacks the demon. As the two battle, a ledge fell apart and the two fell into the sea. Kitsune remained beign encased in ice for decades, before being thawed out by an Australian fishman. Present Life Sunny's Heroic Misadventures Personality She is very kid-friendly and easygoing. While being a samurai, she is very friendly with others and enjoys having fun. She has a strong addiction for ramen (which is a Japanese food). She is serious and determined when battling enemies with her samurai swords. As she is a samurai, she is very prideful in nature, sometimes she lets her pride get the best of her. When she first appear in present day America, she is confused by the sorrounding, due to being frozen for decades. As such, she has trouble adjusting to the modern days. As the series progressed, she has grown used to the modern sorroundings She is very social, as she is willing to accept Serene and Shizuka's friendship. She is very cautious about her samurai swords. As such, if one of them is destroyed, she somewhat become deeply emotional. She speaks with a fluent Japanese accent. Physical Appearance She has light brown hair tied in a samurai top knot ponytail and a large string of hair between two eyes. She wears an orange kimono with yellow flower patterns. She wears a strap belt to hold her samurai swords. She wears light brown Geta sandals. Her eyes are coloured blue. She bears a scar below her left eye. During the Heroes' Ideal Series, she now wears a yellow kimono with sakura flower patterns. Powers and Abilities While she has no actual powers, she has skills in fighting with her samurai swords. Up to this point, she has 6 swords, 3 of which have been destroyed. 'Sword Techniques' 'Swords' *'Demon Slasher' (悪魔斬鬼 Akuma Zanki) - Kitsune's first sword. As it implies, it can leave a cut to a demon. *'Hinoken' (火の剣 Hinoken; Fire Sword) - Kitsune's second sword. It literally leaves a burn mark to the enemy. Destroyed along with Suisenzo. *'Suisenzo' (西先祖 Suisenzo; Water Ancestor) - Kitsune's third sword. It adds more raw strength to Kitsune's technique. Destroyed along with Hinoken. *'Sparking Saber' (火花剣 Hibana Ken) - Kitsune's fourth sword. Replaces the Hinoken. Like the Suisenzo, it adds more raw strength to Kitsune's technique. *'El Saber' (エル·セイバー Eru Seiba; The Saber) - Kitsune's fifth sword. Replaces the Suisenzo. Leaves a big cut on the enemy. Destroyed. *'Sword of Hope' (希望の剣 Kibo no Ken) - Kitsune's sixth sword. Replaces the El Saber. It is a mystical sword with extraordinary powers. It is formerly called the Sword of Sorrow (悲しみの剣 Kanashimi no Ken). Relationships Background Information *She and Hovee are the only members of The Three Amigos did not appear as a cameo in New Fireside Crusaders x Young Investigators feat. Rider Warriors: Heroes Generation Ultimatum. *Her usage of three swords in battle mirrors Roronoa Zoro from One Piece, who uses the very same method of fighting. Like Zoro, Kitsune's swords gets destroyed and replaced with a new one. *In the Japanese Dub, she uses old honorifics used by samurai (eg. de gozaru, -dono). The original English audio simply gave her a Japanese accent. Category:Fanon Works